Often, surfaces of substrates do not include desired performance characteristics. The failure to include specific desired performance characteristics can result in surface degradation in certain environments, an inability to meet certain performance requirements, or combinations thereof. For example, in certain environments, metallic, glass, and ceramic surfaces can be subjected to wear and other undesirable surface activities such as chemical adsorption, catalytic activity, corrosive attack, oxidation, by-product accumulation or stiction, and/or other undesirable surface activities.
Undesirable surface activities can cause chemisorption of other molecules, reversible and irreversible physisorption of other molecules, catalytic reactivity with other molecules, attack from foreign species, a molecular breakdown of the surface, physical loss of substrate, or combinations thereof.
To provide certain desired performance characteristics, a silicon hydride surface and unsaturated hydrocarbon reagents can be reacted in the presence of a metal catalyst. Such processes suffer from the drawbacks that complete removal of this catalyst from the treated system is often difficult and the presence of the catalyst can re-introduce undesirable surface activity. Amorphous silicon-based chemical vapor deposition materials are also susceptible to dissolution by caustic high pH media, thereby limiting their use in such environments.
Chemical vapor deposition has been used to produce coatings with improved characteristics by depositing a material at a temperature above the thermal decomposition temperature of the material. However, further improvements are desired.
Coated articles that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.